


The Little Things

by CryptidOnTheWeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Other, no beta we die like men, word dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOnTheWeb/pseuds/CryptidOnTheWeb
Summary: Love and the little things that make you fall into it.Just a small piece kind of meant to be a writing exercise to write 500 ish words in one sitting.*abandoned at the moment*
Kudos: 1





	1. The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be updated sporadically. I don't have much to do over the summer, so who knows?

It was the little things.

The little quirks and nuances.

The way she smiled.

The way she was so supportive and caring to her friends and expected nothing in return.

The way she wishes good morning.

The way she wishes good night.

How we could talk for hours.

How she could break my heart.

Struggling through life is something no one should have to do alone. A life without love is simply not a life worth living. The love of a family, the love of friends, the love of the earth. 

I see all that in her eyes. The way she loves her younger brother and her dog. The way she loves her friends. The way she loves nature and poppies and the one-legged crow that comes when she whistles. She loves with the kind of love that one has when they have nothing better to do with their life. The kind of love that you give to others because you can’t give it to yourself.

While she loves gently and gives all of it away, I love recklessly. I give my love to those who don’t want it. I give my love to those who hurt me. I give my love to the selfie I scroll past on Instagram. I give my love to the stranger I pass on the street. I give my love to the person on the other side of the screen. With this reckless giving of love comes the bearing of my heart to the world, and with that, heartbreak. Those who twist my love, stab it back into my chest. 

Love is not without heartbreak. That is to be expected. Your heart breaks a little every day, but it’s mended just as fast.

Love is everything. The world runs on love. Love of life, love of wealth, the world undeniably runs on love. Love drives us and pulls us and directs us like the tides of the ocean.

Love is pointless. As pointless as this paragraph, as this page, as this tangent. As pointless as a person setting out to write their love for another.

How do you define love? How do you encapsulate the emotion and paint it on a page with your words?

You start with the broader picture- the outline, the background:

Life without love is a life not worth living.

You then go and start to define the outline:

The love of a family, the love of friends, the love of earth.

Maybe you focus on one detail:

I see it all in her eyes.

But eventually you have to go back to the big picture:

Love is not without heartbreak.

Love is everything.

Love is pointless.

But you can’t define love by the big picture. Love is defined by the colors, the scenery, the inspiration. 

Love is defined by the little things.

Quirks and nuances.

A smile.

Support.

Good morning.

Good night.

An endless conversation.

How much your heart breaks.


	2. Quirks and Nuances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tangent that went very off-topic multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very choppy and un-edited. It could most definitely use a lot of editing but I'm not really trying to be good. I'm just trying to write and the easiest thing to write about is an idiot in love.

I love the way she talks to me. It’s always so free and giving. She talks to me about everything. I especially love it when she talks to me about her interests. She wanted to befriend the crows in her neighborhood. I love crows. I love it when she talks about them. I love hearing about her crow in a play-by-play style. Her crow has a girlfriend. She saw a raven. She saw some doves. She sends me updated unprompted. I never asked for them, but I love them so much. I especially love that she gives me the updates because it shows that she thinks that I’m interested in the little things that happen. And I am. I think it’s cute. She’s cute.

Her crow only has one leg. She named it Flamingo because of that. It’s really an adorable name. Flamingo has gotten so used to her that he comes when she whistles. Lately, she’s spotted another crow around that Flamingo is close with. She thinks that it’s Flamingo’s mate. She asked me what I thought she should name it and I was really touched by that. I don’t know why. She could’ve just been asking because she’s horrible at naming things, but it’s nice to feel like your input matters and is valued. She always makes me feel valued. It’s like a special superpower. 

I feel guilty when I share things with her. Things such as when I’m depressed, or upset, or really mad at the rest of our friends. I feel guilty because I don’t want to make her feel like I’m only using her to rant and talk about my feelings and I don’t want our conversations to only be about me and how I feel. It’s funny that I feel this way because she’s so open with me. She always tells me how she’s feeling and she always tells me when things are happening. 

We have the best conversations. Often times it’s started by things going on in our lives. The more we talk, the more I realize that we have in common. We were talking about the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess the other day and it was amazing. Sure, it’s a popular game, but usually the people I’m friends with don’t play all the same games as me. Especially not one that came out so long ago, that I’m only just now playing because my brother broke the game disc all those years ago and I’m only now getting to it. We had a nice discussion about some of the characters in those games. In particular, ships. It’s an uncomfortable topic for me because I don’t want people to judge me. She didn’t judge me, though. It was nice.

I love how natural it is to talk with her. Talking to people is something I have trouble with. I worry too much and I over-analyze. With her, I forget all that. I forget about my worries and I stop looking for subtext that doesn’t exist because she simply is so sincere.

Most of the time she says what she means and when she doesn’t, she says it in a way that I can easily imply what she means.

I also love the way we flirt. It’s nothing like how I flirted with my ex. 

With them, everything was an implication. I would love to have you over. I would love you to show me how well you can tie knots. I would love to see if I could take your breath away.

With her, it’s very sweet. You look so cute. My crush is the best. I would love it if you wanted to braid my hair.

Her hair is the prettiest thing ever. I can’t wait until I get a chance to play with it.

Stupid pandemic.


End file.
